villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Masamune Date (Koei)
Masamune Date (Japanese:伊達 政宗), is a character in the Samurai Warriors series. He is the seventeenth head of the Date clan. History Masamune is the proud leader of the Date family. After he combined Ōshū, he turned his eyes to the whole land, starting with Echigo, Shinano, and Kai. Interrupted Kawanakajima Island and defeated Kenshin and Shingen, he continued to advance to Owari. During his arrival, Nobunaga and Yoshimoto did not agree with Okehazama. Killing Yoshimoto, his ambition to take power away from him makes Nobunaga. Although Masamune claims Owari and Mikawa, Oda regroups and faces the Honganji rioters at Ise. The young lord confronted his competitors, but the old man's indifference to his efforts to calm down made him unable to complete the final blow. Using Ise very easily, Nobunaga took advantage of this opportunity to withdraw Owari from the control of Date. Isolated, Masamune decided to return to Mikawa and stay between Nobunaga and Shingen in Nagashino. If Masamune randomly targets any force he sees, his troops will be tired of these battles. When he returned to his hometown to give them time to rest, he decided to face Shingen and Kenshin in Newawara Castle, the last time he cheered. Routing the two leaders, he finally decided that he would give in now, but vowed to come in the future. Years later, he saw him with a golden cross and humbly surrendered to Hideyoshi. Dismissed by Hideyoshi's quick forgiveness, Masamune announced his new ambition to conquer the land. If Masamune has been defying Nobunaga, he will prove that he is not just a boy of the conqueror. Routing Odawa and Takeda, he resumed his march back to the capital and only saw that the Nobunaga had been stationed at Honnōji. Between the betrayal of Mitsuhide, he ordered his people to remain active the first time they defeated the traitors. In an association with the Akechi army, Nobunaga retreated from the main hall and arrived by reinforcements led by Hideyoshi and Keiji. The enemy commander trapped the date army in the firepower system and declared the enemy at Honnōji. However, he slaying Nobunaga to prove that he deserves to lead the land, Masamune unifies Japan. When his nervous assistant asked what their next conquest was, the young lord corrected him by saying that he relied solely on strength to solve any problem. He commented that he hopes to use his new power to show the world the benefits of finding new alternative solutions. Gallery Masemune_Date_-_SW.PNG.png|Masamune in Samurai Warriors. Masamune sw2.jpg|Masamune in Samurai Warriors 2. Masamune-sw3-art.jpg|Masamune in Samurai Warriors 3. Masamune-sw4art.jpg|Masamune in Samurai Warriors 4. Trivia *In Sengoku Angelique, Oscar acts as the Masamune of the cast. His full name is "Date Oscar Masamune". Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Samurai Category:Fictionalized Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Pawns Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath